Sequel Story
by xxXMasterChiefBossPwmULOL666Xx
Summary: The continuation of Prequel Story. All characters belong to their respective owners.


WARNING: CONTAINS STRONG LANGUAGE AND MATURE SCENES

Hi my name is Katia F. Managan, and I'm a mage. I'm also a Khajiit and a witch huntress. I have short yellow fur, a kawaii little pink nose and deep golden eyes. I have a long tail and large boobs that I'm not afraid to use. I also have long claws and i can throw fireballs and stuff.

CHAPTER 1: When the dragons came

I was walking on a horse to Skyrim, because i heard there's dragons and stuff there. "I must beat the shit out of them!" I thought. It was snowing and raining, which is the wors kind of weather for a khajiit.. I hated it. "Those darn dragons couldn't go Elsewhyr (AN: geddit?)" I muttered. SUDDENLY there was a bang and a thing came down from the sky!  
"Dragons!" I snaped. But it was... Eggman! (AN: not the shitty old one but the cool new one!) It was a tall man with large mustasch and a red coat. He had a sexy large chest. "Oh hi cat-lady person. Have you seen a blue hedgehoge?" HE asked rapidly.  
"What the F. are you on about?" I replued in a charming way.  
"It all begun a long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away..." He started...

Chapter 2: PAst sins unforgiven (from dr egmans perspectiv!)

I was a young genious man with a dream. the dream of every1 being happy. thorough years of research and i created my magnus opum... the cure for al dieseases! I called it... PINGAS! But there was one person who didn't like it... it was... SANIC! He stole PINGAS and killed my family. And so... I hunt the vile creature to thyis day through time abnd space...

Chapter 3 The curse of PINGAS  
(bak to Katia)

I peered in his Depressed black and red eyes. They were filled with sadness and tearz of blud.  
"hey i can make u feel better" i said flirtily. I polled out a botle of vodka frum my inventory,. here drink this while i drink this non alcoholic grape juice. BUT! she didn't realize she had the juice for too long and it turned into vine!  
"Oh noez not again" i said

crapter 4 so close to PINGAS

I woke up in the morning. I was couvered in malk (that whyte thynge that comes out of boy's pee pee's i don't know what its calld) and feeling strangely satisfied. there was a note frum dr egman it said:  
"hi katia my luv u were rite when u said ur midle nam is fuking for a reson, my peepee fell off and i nieed the PINGAS to save it bb xoxo" then i cried tearz of blud bcuz accidental drak vision. I will mis his muscular mouthstash.  
SUDENYL there was a voice behind me!  
"hey bb do u sit on a pile of sugar PINGAS?"  
wut i said confusedly.  
'cuz u hav a sweet ass" said sanic.  
THEN I GOT HIT IN TEH HED AND BLACKED OUT

chaptet 6 SONICK ATTACK  
I weke up roped uyp to a pillar. there was a man... IT WAS SANIC! He was holding PINGAS! I felt weirdly sore and was covered in malk... then i realized he roped me!  
SANIC U BASTART! i scremad in anger.  
HAHA! said sainic. i roped you and infected you with cancer! u will dye! in 50 years or so. then i realizd i wil need PINGAS to cure the cancer sanic infected me with when he rapd me.

chapter VII the sper of justis

SUDDDEEENNLYY ! !  
NGAAAAH!1  
A spear pierced through sanics evil hart and he died in agony! EGURLLRAEEEEEEGHHHH! he said in agony.  
SUNNEDLY A BLUE FISH WOMAN APPEARD!  
NGAAAAAH she said. she was wering a sexy armor and was chucking spears all around. one hit my chains and fred me.  
hi i'm Undyne she said and i came to halp u. i need PINGAS becuz of resons. she said.  
"hav u sen egman?' i asked.  
"yah i kiled him wit ma spear"  
"oh k." i said. "hey bae we should totally go on a date."  
"ngaaaaah, im to busy." she said.  
"oh cum on bae, don't be Undyne the Undining. (gedit?)"  
"ok k then" she blushd. but let's drink the PINGAS first"  
yeah i need to dure the cancer that sanic infected me with bcuz i dont' want to die of CANCER bae.

LITTLE DID KATIA KNOW THAT PINGAS HAD ALCOHOL IN IT

chapter something (i lost track of the numbers) GETTING FRISKY

Katia woke up. It smelled like fish. She looked at Undyne and smiled. "It's funny" she thought, "that I literally got to eat out a fish."

She also felt something, a feeling familiar, yet forgotten. Something she felt when she first discovered her magic talent, or when she fought the imp overlord... It was DETERMINATION.

"nnngggAAAAAhhhhh..." Undyne yawned, waking up.  
"Good morning beautiful!" Said Katia, smirking.  
"Oh my... oh my god, where did you learn all of this?" Undyne asked. "And where did you get that pineapple from?"  
"Shhhh... The answers will come later..." Said Katia, kissing Undyne on the lips. "I just want you to know that my name is Katia Fucking Managan for a reason..."  
And then they engaged in hot steaming lesbian sex, that might or might not have involved a pineapple.

And so, they lived a happy life, a cat and a fish. A catfish.  
3 months later they found out that Katia was pregnant.  
5 months later, they got married.  
9 months later, Katia gave birth to PINGAS the Hedgehog, the son of Sonic the Hedgehog (or maybe Eggman, how am I supposed to know that). Even though a little bit special, he was always loved by his mothers.  
21 years later, PINGAS became a famous internet persona.  
50 years later, Katia F. Managan died of cancer. Undyne moved to her secret lover, Alphys the dinosaur or something, and lived happily for the rest of her days.

THE END


End file.
